


Ardent Lips

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cape, Homestuck - Freeform, Jealous!Karkat Vantas, Karkat Vantas - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Meteor fic, Meteorstuck, Romance, dave strider - Freeform, davekat - Freeform, fight, kiss, make out, quadrants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The more you hate, the more you love. That's what they always say. And that was true from hugs to strife, to kisses and fights and to Dave and Karkat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ardent Lips

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first fic in here. I just hope that this is not crappy. Yep, this is inspired by ArtfulImpersonator's 'A day in the meteor with Dave and Karkat'

"Where's my cape?" The young blond man stated as he went doors to doors to find it. "Rose, Maryam, anybody? Has anyone seen my cape?" He swung the door open, revealing the certain candy red troll snuggling on his cape. His eyes were close, body cocooned in the red cape, his purring is low and calm, it was cute. The Knight of time almost cracked a smile before changing to his normal behavior. "Oh no, dude are we being serious here?" He began tugging his cape away only to have Karkat to pull it closer to him. 

"Karkles hey", he began poking Karkat's head with his pointing finger and he earned a hiss from him. "Dude, that's a cape not a blanket or a snuggle toy hey-" he poked him in the arm and Karkat hissed louder, wrapping the cape tighter on him. "Oh, take off a finger there. Seriously, dude my cape", he tugged it again and this time Karkat faced him barring his sharp teeth and hissing louder. "Okay, someone is PMS-ing", the knight of time took a step behind and the knight of blood dropped his head back and covering his face with the cape(blanket). "Come on we will in trouble with Rose" Karkat didn't respond. "What is your problem?"

"Sleep"  
"Sleep?"  
"I don't get enough of it"  
"Oh, okay okay"

The knight walked away leaving the other knight in peace. 

Karkat woke up in peace, once again finding himself tangled with the cape. He was gripping it with his right hand, unable to take it off. "Strider? STRIDER! STRIDER! STRIDEEEEEEERRRR!" he yelled. "Oh Jeegus what the hell?" The certain Strider said as he stepped back into the room muttering an 'oh' as Karkat fell into his sight. "I'm stuck into your guardian cape''. Dave began helping to remove it, a smirk never left his face, "That's what you get from stealing it". He began removing it from his head, his hand almost touching his horn. With cape removed and faced red, he glared at Dave. "Got it, got it, keep it cool", Dave said as he 'fix' Karkat's hair only to step back as Karkat fixed it on his own. 

With sharp teeth barred, he got the cape onto his hand and he threw it on Dave. "Hey, that's what you get from stealing it", Dave said. "I don't like it anymore", Karkat said who's now crossing his arms. "Hmm, you only like it because it smells like me". 

"FUCK YOU", he said as he angrily followed the other knight. "That's not real get back you insufferable bastard". He went behind him and began tackling him. "I'm making a scarf from your cape to kill you", he said. The Strider almost uncharacteristically lost his balance, upper body bending to the floor and his cape wrapped on his neck. "Dude, dude, dude! I'm not into your hate shit thing", Dave said gripping a part of Karkat's sweater, his face is dangerously close to Karkat. 

Karkat then slammed his lips to the Knight of time. A kiss of fire, fierce and mad, passionate but full of demand. It lasted a second before Karkat pulled him back to balance and releasing from the cape. "Now let's hate thing", he muttered. Dave's shaded eyes followed the retreating figure into the hall, slamming the door shut. A smirk came back to his visage. 

 

The knight of time is now sitting on the different direction of Karkat. Karkat was reading a book about troll romance, Dave on the other hand his pen and muttering a string of sick beats. "What rhymes in Terezi?" Dave muttered, Karkat then casted a glare to Dave's direction. Dave began saying his rap again and a book came flying to him. As Dave noticed it, he flashstepped into Karkat's side slamming his hand to the table. He was lucky that his sister is not around, no Vriska, no Terezi and no Kanaya either. "What the fuck is your problem?" He said in his normal tone. "Quiet time. I never get" he said his eyes burning holes to Dave's shades. "Quiet time or you're jealous?" 

Karkat looked at him dead in the eyes (or shades) before he pushed him to the wall. "Don't dismiss the issue with a unexisted issue Strider". Dave just smirked at him. A smirk that makes Karkat want to slam his head over and over to his husktop with contempt. "Denial isn't just a river on Egypt, Karkles". Oh, he and his comebacks. "I don't even know what Egypt is!" Karkat said and he began tackling Dave again, this time they fell into the cold, hard ground, his hand were punching the Knight of time's chest. 

"It's starting to hurt"  
"YOU DESERVE IT"  
"Oh really?"

In a millisecond, Karkat is the one who's on the ground now. As he opened his eyes, he found himself underneath Dave who's hands were on his side making escape impossible. "GET.OFF.ME", he said angrily. The knight of time removed his left hand on his side and as Karkat began to stand up, Dave slammed his palm to Karkat's chest. "Who said that I'm done with you?"

Once again Karkat hit the floor, more gentler on this time. Dave lowered his face to Karkat so he could capture him to a kiss. The kiss mirrored the first one earlier but more demanding. He bit Karkat's lips so he could explore more but Karkat doesn't look like he's going to let him. Dave could feel him smirk on his lips. Karkat's left hand began clawing Dave's guardian clothes, his sharp nails digging on it. Dave hissed into the kiss and he caught his hand with his. He them slammed it to the ground, entwining his hand to Karkat's. As Karkat pulled away to take a deep breath, Dave took it as an opportunity for a deeper kiss. The kiss was then interrupted by Karkat's hand removing his shades. As he removed it, It revealed Dave's candy red orbs. Normal people or a dumb person will probably run when they see it but Karkat doesn't seem to mine it. 

He only pulled him back to the interrupted kiss, letting Dave explore his wet cavern. He let out silent moans, Dave's legs were locking him in place. Dave then pulled away, his forehead resting on Karkat's, his red eyes staring to another one. "Spade or heart?" he asked. Karkat smirked, "Why not both?"


End file.
